


Mrs. Hudson, Mind Your Own Business

by ticktockclockwork



Series: The Life and Times of Tick the Tock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork





	Mrs. Hudson, Mind Your Own Business

“What… what are you doing?”

“Science, John.”

“Science? That doesn’t look like science.”

“Its for a case. I am trying to investigate how Mr. Holbrooke could have dislocated his knee as he described. If I can determine the validity of his story, then I can decide if his alibi if plausible.”

“Yes, I get that. But. Sherlock, seriously, you’re going to hurt yourself doing that.”

“I don’t see how. The distance between my arm and my ankle is more than accommodating for this type of action.”

“That isn’t what I’m worried about.”

“Then please, enlighten me.”

“Well considering what you are attempting to do, I think it is safe to assume that you will ALSO hurt yourself as Mr. Holbrooke did. This would, of course, corroborate his story but with an unfortunate end. Please, Jesus Sherlock no just stop.”

As John had been explaining SHerlock had ignored him and gone ahead with his experiment. He was standing in front of a mirror, with his hand behind his back holding up his ankle. His other hand was clasped behind his head with his elbow bent by his face. He looked absolutely ridiculous but it was mad all the more absurd when he moved, pulling his knee up and sort of… bouncing/jerking forward in what was the most ridiculous fashion ever.

“Mr. Holdbrooke claims he was out dancing in this manner and I simply cannot believe it.”

John moved forward and grabbed Sherlock’s hand to stop him, not sure whether to laugh or shake his flatmate. “Well I can assure you, he probably was dancing. I wouldn’t say he was dancing well, but he was dancing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Its an American thing. SO please just… don’t. You WILL hurt yourself I’m sure of it.”

“No, I can’t. I have to be sure.”

“But Sherlock you’re doing it all wrong and you’re just going to hurt yourself.” John rubbed his face. He’d just gotten home from work. He was tired. THough, admittedly, this was actually not the worst he’s come home to.

“Fine then, you show me how to do it.”

“What?!”

\---

When Mrs. Hudson came up to deliver her boys some of the post that had been mixed up in hers, she walked in on the most absurd sight she had ever seen. Not only was their awful 90s pop music playing over the stereo but both John and Sherlock were dancing like mad men. Needless to say, she simply set the post down and backed away slowly.


End file.
